Kept Waiting
by ImpossibleTimeLady
Summary: It takes place after the doctor meets young Clara in the playground. The Doctor decided to pretend that he is human,to act like a human until he finds Clara.What will happen when he finds her? Wouffle 11th-Clara O.
1. Bowtie Ring

_**This is my first Doctor Who Fanfic so please be kind =)!**_

_**It takes place after the doctor meets young Clara in the playground. Please Enjoy =)**_

_**Note:Wouffle Alert! (if you like it,we will see) I know that my English sucks but im doing my best!**_

* * *

Years and days,were just passing by and the Doctor couldn't find Clara. He decided to stay away and alone for a while near London.  
He was spending most of his time into the Tardis talking to her or reading books. He was thinking about Clara the whole time, he was so sad that he couldn't find her.

A day then he thought that it would be nice to go for a walk and so he was pretending that he was a human.. also he wasn't wearing any bowties, victorian vests or other things that were a bit strange and old for the humans, he was just wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt, black skinny pants and a pair of black boots plus he wouldn't go anywhere without his sonic.

He went to The Espresso Room to buy some Custard tart it was his favorite,once he stepped into the coffee bar he was clapping his hands while he was looking at the custard tart,he was literally excited and hungry. He sat outside where there was a table so he could enjoy his tart, while he was eating he saw a petite girl kinda cute with a funny nose trying to get her coffee and her laptop to the table next to him. He got up and tried to help her but he dropped her coffee.

-Oh my god look what you've done!  
-Im sorry!Sorry im going to get you another one.  
-No mate it's alright you were just trying to help me thank you.  
-Im sorry at least let me help you.

He realized that this petite girl was HIS Clara,his jaw dropped he was trying to calm down and handle the situation.

-Are you sure that everything is alright miss...?  
-Clara and yes everything is alright thank you again.  
-Im John and please let me buy you another coffee or...another shirt.  
-(laughs) Nice to meet you John,don't worry about my shirt as for the coffee i wouldn't say no.  
-(claps his hands with a big smile) Right then! One coffee for miss Clara!

The Doctor couldn't believe about what was going on it was all of a sudden,while he was waiting for the coffee to  
be served he was staring at her through the glass, she was checking her laptop. Once the coffee was served he went outside.

-Everything alright now?  
-Yes thank you,you can join me if you want.  
-That would be lovely.  
The Doctor noticed something between her fingers.. a redish bowtie ring, he smiled like a child.  
-So you like bowties?  
-(Clara Whispers) Bowties are cool! (smiles to him)  
-(whispers to himself) Well that's a first. So Intresting!  
He couldn't believe that she stole his line, he was so excited. Her face seemed like there was something wrong.  
-Is everything ok?  
-Yes..well my laptop is about to die ha.  
-Can i see it? Maybe i can help.  
-Sure.  
-Oh there hold on, (takes his sonic out of his pocket,uses it)All done miss Clara.  
-Wait.. what did you do? and what is that?  
-(whispers) That's the most dangerous screwdriver in the whole world.  
-Doesn't seem like a screwdriver.  
-Well it's sonic.  
Clara looks at him a bit weird  
-(Smiles to her)  
-You're weird (laughs)  
-Im a mad man with a sonic screwdriver,yes weird suits me. (laughs)

* * *

_**If you want me to continue please review :O 3 thank you. I need to think what is going to happen next, so if you have any ideas please share them with me.**_


	2. Sonic

_**(Clara)- You're weird (laughs)**_  
_**(Doctor) - Im a mad man with a sonic screwdriver, yes weird suits me. (laughs)**_

* * *

-What else can you do with that sonic?  
-Everything except wood it doesn't do wood.  
-Obviously.. it's sonic ha.

The Doctor couldn't stop staring at her, his eyes were focusing on Clara, her lips, her eyes, everything about her.

-Is something wrong?  
-No it's just, you remind me of someone.  
-Who?  
-A friend of mine.  
-Is she gone?  
-Yes for a long time now... So Clara would you like to go for a walk with me? If you don't mind.  
-I'll love to but i really have to go, i can give you my number.  
-Yes! Great.

Clara gave him her number, but Doctor couldn't help himself from his desire to hug her tight. The Doctor hugged her and then he took her hand and kissed it. Clara blushed and laughed a bit. She thanked him with a big smile and walked away.

-Oii! John!

The Doctor turned to see her.

-You better call me!

The Doctor gave her a big smile and watched her leave.

-My Clara...

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

-Hello?  
-Yes Clara! Doc... Jonh here!  
-John! Ahh Hello.  
-I hope you are ok. Uhm.. I thought that you might wanted to go for a walk with me.  
-Ah yes. Where do you want to meet up?  
-Wherever you like.  
-Want to come by my house?  
-House. Ok yes house is fine.  
-I wonder if you can bring your sonic too ( giggles ) . Write down my adress. See ya later.

The Doctor didn't know what to wear to impress Clara, he thought that something more casual would be nice.

-How do i look sexy thing?

The Tardis was making weird noises.

-Oh girl stop it, i think she'll love it, what else do i need... AHH SONIC yes, voila!

He kissed his Sonic screwdriver and walked forward to the door, he looked at Clara through the glass and he said "Geronimo".

He knocked at the door and Clara opened.

-(Salutes) John Smith and his sonic screwdriver at your service ma'am!

* * *

**_IF YOU WANT MORE PLEASE LET ME KNOW, THANKS FOR READING :)_**


	3. Hide & Seek

_**He knocked at the door and Clara opened.**_

_**-(Salutes) John Smith and his sonic screwdriver at your service ma'am!**_

* * *

Clara laughed

-Come in soldier!  
-Oiii not a soldier, commander please.  
-Yes sir!

Said to him and she laughed.

-John you look smashing today, why's that?

He approached her, took her hand and kissed it.

-Everything for a lady.

He smiled to her and Clara blushed.

-Please sit.

As she pointed her couch.

-What would you like to drink? Tea?  
-Yes tea! Tea is cool.  
-I thought so, give me a minute then.

The Doctor was checking her place, it was huge just for her, that house could fit a whole family.

-Here you are, be careful it's hot.

He licked his lips and he started enjoying his tea.

-You make excellent tea.  
-Really? Hmm i also make excellent Soufflé.

Right at that moment the Doctor was having a flashback from Daleks Asylum when he first met Clara. His Soufflé girl.

The Doctor was lost by his thoughts, Clara shook his shoulder.

-John? Are you okay?  
-Yes, of course im okay, im the king of okay.

He smiled

-You looked a bit lost.  
-I was just enjoying your lovely tea. Ahh!  
-Told you to be careful.

She laughed because he was acting all funny.

-Ha ha ha ha miss Clara.  
-Come on im sorry.

She punched his arm softly while she was smiling at him.

-You wanted my sonic screwdriver, may i ask why?  
-Well it's about my laptop, you see it has that problem again.  
-No worries then whe...re...

She cut him off and placed her finger above his lips.

-Shhh don't speak

She whispered to him. She grabbed his hand and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

-John you should hide, if the family that im living with finds out that i brought someone here without telling them, they're gonna be pissed!  
-Oh great...where should i hide!? Hmm  
-Wardrobe quick!  
-What?!  
-Well would you like to jump off my window?  
-Wardrobe is fine!

Clara kissed his cheek and went downstairs, Doctor blushed and touched his cheek. He could hear her speaking with a male.

-Mr Maitland, sorry i was doing my research upstairs, i thought you were gonna be late.  
-Yes i thought that too but the kids were tired, so we had to come back early.  
-I see, so would you like me to get you anything?  
-No thank you Clara, im going to sleep im tired too, Goodnight Clara, goodnight kids.  
-Goodnight Dad!

Clara looked at the kids

-Oiii you two! Go upstairs, brush your teeth and go to sleep. Goodnight and don't be late.

She hugged them both and went upstairs. Clara locked her door and jumped into her wardrobe.

-Hello stranger.  
-Im sorry but i think you'll have to wait till they fall asleep.  
-Im fine with that, im having fun inside...a wardrobe! It's bigger on the inside.

He smiled to her. Clara took his hand and they both sat to her bed.

-So..  
-So?  
-You taking care of the family?  
-Yes, well sort of.. im a nanny.  
-Oooh a nanny, sounds so victorian.  
-Victorian? Sounds so poshy.

Clara lied down to her bed and she grabbed the Doctor too.

-Tell me about yourself John.  
-My life is more like a fairytale.  
-Tell me then.

Before even the Doctor was about to begin Clara fell asleep. He stroked her hair and watched her sleep.

-My lovely Clara, you are so impossible and full of surprises.

The Doctor got up, he left her a note beside her pillow.

_" Good morning miss Clara, you looked tired, i didn't want to wake you up,_  
_i would love to see you again._  
_John "_

Clara woke up, she saw the note and kissed it.

* * *

_**Thank you everyone for reading! Please Review/Fav/Follow if you like my story! Cheers! 3**_


	4. Roses For Clara

_**Author Note:** Just a little something to keep you updated! :D Thank you so much everyone! _

* * *

_**The Doctor got up, he left her a note beside her pillow.**_

_**"Goodmorning miss Clara, you looked tired, i didn't want to wake you up,**_  
_**i would love to see you again.**_  
_**Joh**__**n"**_

_**Clara woke up, she saw the note and kissed it.**_

* * *

Clara got up she was feeling a bit dizzy, she was having those weird dreams again, she was dying all the time, she was feeling like she had a mission to complete again and again.

She went downstairs to make some tea, she thought that a cup of tea will make her feel a little bit better.

-Good morning Mr. Maitland, do you want a cup of tea?  
-No Clara thank you im having coffee, what happened to you? You look excausted.  
-Nothing, well bad dreams that's all.  
-You can take a day off if you like, i can take the kids to the cinema.  
-Thank you Mr Maitland.

She smiled and went upstairs to her room holding her tea.

-Mmm finally tea!

While she was drinking her tea she was reading the note that John wrote her.

_"i would love to see you again._  
_John"_

She kissed it again.

-I bet you do Chin boy.

* * *

At the meantime the Doctor was in his Tardis, talking to her about Clara and the incident about her wardrobe and stuff.

-She's great you know, oh i love how bossy she is, the way she took my hand an ran upstairs..  
oh you'll love her!

Tardis was mad, she was getting jealous, she was responding through her buttons.

-Oh come onnnn sexy, you know there's no one like you, we always run and you know that, but Clara is different.. so different, she's impossible.

Tardis was pissed

-Girl don't make me mad after all Clara saved so many times, you should give her credit about that.

He was spending most of his time like this, thinking about Clara and about how beautiful she is.

-I need to see her again, i can't stay like this doing nothing! I kept waiting for her so long!

The Tardis was buzzing

-Shush girl! I need to see her. But how? what should i do? Something that the humans do ..Think Doctor, think!

Tardis buzzed once more

-Yes that's it! My clever sexy girl!

The Doctor was dancing around the console.

-Im going to send her flowers, we just have to pop back in Paris 1930 to get her some roses.

And right that moment the Doctor travelled to Paris the year 1930, to buy some red roses for his Clara.

-Great! All i need now is to send them to Clara.

The Doctor showed up at Clara's house holding the roses, he left them in the frontdoor. He knocked and walked away, he was hiding himself behind a tree, he wanted to see her reaction.

Clara opened the door, she saw the roses and picked them up, she smelled them and smiled.  
She noticed a card, there's was something on it, she stepped into the house and closed the door behind her.

The Doctor seemed happy, after that he went back to his Tardis.

* * *

**So i hope you like it so far! Can you guess what the Doctor wrote in the card? :D Please if you want me to keep you updated let me know by your reviews/favorites/follows!**


	5. Midnight

**_Author Note:_** _Hello everyone, i was so devastated after the "Time Of The Doctor", i couldn't write my chapter cause of it, but here it is! Thank you everyone again. Enjoy _

* * *

_**She noticed a card, there's was something on it, she stepped into the house and closed the door behind her.**_

_**The Doctor seemed happy, after that he went back to his Tardis.**_

* * *

Clara took the card and she started reading it out loud.

_**"Meet me outside your house at midnight**_

_**-John-"**_

Clara was jumping around she was so excited. She couldn't wait to meet him again.

-I have to get ready, what should i wear? Oh damn you Chin boy!

Clara started singing while she was going upstairs holding her red roses.  
She was dancing in front of her mirror, she was also trying her clothes for tonight.

On the other side the Doctor was a bit anxious about tonight.

-What if she doesn't show up? What if she doesn't want to see me?

The Tardis was responding to him with noises.

-Oh shut up, of course she liked the roses, i saw her smiling.  
I want to see her!... Oh never mind let's go! Shall we sexy? Lets go to Clara.

He couldn't wait and he traveled forward in time, just to meet his Clara.

-Wish me luck sexy... (sigh)

He winked at the console and stepped outside.

* * *

_**Midnight**_

The Doctor was outside of the front door, he was waiting for Clara to show up.

Clara looked through her window, and she saw a wonderful tall thin man dressed casual waiting for her. Clara smiled and ran downstairs.

She checked herself in the mirror and then she stepped outside.

She looked at him and smiled.

-John

She kissed his cheek

The Doctor took her hand and kissed it.

-Clara... You look beautiful.

Clara blushed.

-Uhm John thank you for the roses, they were wonderful.  
-Anything for you.  
-Im sorry about last night, i fell asleep and i left you alone. Really John.. sorry im gonna make it up to you, promise.  
-No need to do that, everything is fine, i actually had fun.

The Doctor laughed

-Really?  
-Yes! Adrenaline is good. Really good.  
-Well you should do that more often John.  
-I actually do.

Clara laughed.

-Want to go for a little walk?  
-Uhm sure just let me take my jacket.  
-Here, take mine it will keep you warm.  
-What about you? It's freezing!  
-Don't worry about me Clara, im the king of okay remember?

Clara chuckled

-Of course you are ha.

They walked a bit, but they were still near her house.

-So Clara, you feeling alright?  
-Uhm yes, except those weird dreams im having lately.  
-What dreams?  
-Nothing, it's nothing.

The Doctor stands in front of her

-Clara you can tell me..

The Doctor smiled to her.

-Maybe some other time John.

She smiled to him, then it started raining. The Doctor took her hand and they both ran to Clara's house. The were standing outside her front door.

-You're wet John! Come in i can give you another shirt, i don't want you to catch a cold. It would be my fault.  
-Clara, im fine look at me.

He smiled to her, and kissed her hand once again.

-Im fine, i should leave you now, you need to rest, i just wanted to see you.  
-John?  
-Yes?

Clara grabbed him, and wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him hard. While she was kissing him, he was trying to talk to her.

-Cl...  
-Cla..  
-Clar..  
-Clarahhh..

He wrapped his arms around her waist and he gave in. When Clara stopped he looked at her with surprise.

-You blushed!

And she kissed him again.

-John, please let me give you a dry shirt, i won't let you leave like this.  
-But Clara..  
-Shush.

Clara unlocked the door and stepped inside holding the Doctor's hand.

-Be quiet.

The Doctor nodded.

-Do you want me to get you some tea?  
She whispered to him  
-Sure.  
-Okay then go to my room and wait for me, and be quiet.

The Doctor went upstairs, he closed the door behind him quietly and dragged himself  
to the bookshelf. He was just searching through her books to find something exciting about Clara, about who she is. The first thing that his eyes caught was the _**"101 Places To See"**_. He took it and opened it, there was an autumn leaf in there, he examined it.

-What is that leaf?

He licked it.

-Nam nom, nothing strange about it.. it' just a leaf..

Clara came in.

-Hey you Chin boy.

She whispered to him and closed the door.

-Chin boy?! Seems fair.  
-Ha, here's your tea. Let me find you a shirt. Ahh i see you found my leaf.  
-Why do you keep that leaf in here? What is it?  
-That's page one.

She smiled to him and opened her wardrobe to find a shirt. She handed him a white shirt.

-Here i think it suits you.  
-You don't have to do that, im okay.  
-Oiii king of okay shut up and go change.

She chuckled.

The Doctor started changing in front of her and Clara turned her back. She was smiling but the Doctor saw her through the mirror. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

-I can see you..

Clara closed her eyes and sighed. She turned to face him.

-You play dirty Chin boy.

And she kissed his chin.

He stroked her hair, grabbed her neck and kissed her hard. He couldn't resist, he wanted her.  
The Doctor never felt like this before, except River. The Doctor just wanted to find Clara to save her, to keep her safe. While he was touching her he could see her thoughts, her dreams, echoes of Clara dying and screaming "Doctor", like flashbacks. The Doctor stopped and stepped back.

-Im sorry, i have to go, im not like that. Clara im sorry.  
-John..

Clara cupped his face.

-Look at me John, i wanted it too, that's fine.

Doctor was in shock, he couldn't take off his mind that Clara was screaming and dying for him.

-John look at me.  
-Clara, im sorry, i really am.

He wore the shirt that Clara gave him and left in rush. Clara looked him with surprise and followed him outside of her house, it was still raining and also it was freezing.

-JOHN!

Yelled to him, her whole body was shaking cause of the cold air.

The Doctor closed his eyes, instead of "John" he heard "Doctor" like the echoes when they were screaming his name. He turned to face her, he kissed her forehead and left.

Clara didn't know what has gotten into him and she watched him leave.

* * *

**_So if you want me to continue please let me know by your reviews/favorites/follows! Thank You! I would appreciate if you give me some ideas, cheers!_**


	6. Who Are You?

**Sorry for taking this long to write a new chapter i was quite busy with my studies! Here's a little something - update for my story! Thank you again!**

* * *

_**"The Doctor closed his eyes, instead of "John" he heard "Doctor" like the echoes when they were screaming his name. He turned to face her, he kissed her forehead and left.**_

_**Clara didn't know what has gotten into him and she watched him leave."**_

* * *

Clara was about to cry that awful night, John left her without a reason. Doctor was upset he wasn't like that, he didn't want to hurt Clara in any way, well her echoes. He couldn't get off his mind that Clara was screaming for him and dying again and again.

Clara's dreams (nightmares) were getting stronger, she woke up screaming "DOCTOR", all that fuzz for someone she didn't even know... the weird part was that the Doctor in her dreams looked like John. Clara was sad you couldn't get a word from her, she was thinking if there's a connection between John and her dreams (nightmares).

"Im so selfish!" Doctor said punching the console, tardis buzzed at him. "Im sorry girl" and stroked her a little bit.

-Im so selfish, i didn't even think about the real Clara, she's probably mad at me.. i have to call her.. but before i do i must find who she really is!

The Doctor traveled back in time to see Clara's life, about who she is, where she did come from. The Doctor stood behind a tree as he was watching Clara's father walking in the streets when suddenly an autumn leaf slapped his face, a car was about to hit him and a wonderful woman saved him, it was Clara's mom, this is how her parents met. The Doctor watched them getting married, watching Clara growing up.

"Now is time to meet her again" the Doctor said to the Tardis as she was dialing her number through the Tardis phone.

-Hello?  
-Clara, uhm hello.  
-Who's this?  
-John.  
-Ah.. you, hello.  
-Look Clara can you open your door please?

Clara hanged up. The Doctor sighed. Clara opened her front door, she yelled "YOU!" and slapped him hard. Clara was so furious with him. And closed her door again, the Doctor was knocking her door but Clara started yelling again behind her door "You left me in the middle of the night wondering, what do you want from me?".

-Clara open the door please!  
-Not gonna happen John.  
-Having your way then! The Doctor used his sonic to unlock her front door and he stepped in. Clara approached him and she was about to slap him again but he grabbed her hand and kissed her, she dropped her hand and wrapped it around his neck.

-Who are you John? and then she fainted.

The Doctor took her in his arms and went into the Tardis. He was so scared, he was about to cry, he wanted her to be safe.

-No no no Clara don't do this to me not now please stay with me, im here listen to me! Clara!

* * *

**If you liked it please R & R ! Thank you so much! 3**


End file.
